That's What Bros Do
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck is sick and Finn takes care of him in a way that he knows will make Puck feel better.


**That's What Bros Do**_  
><em>

Monday. Mr. Schuester gave the group assignments. Everyone drew names for their duets. There was an added 'challenge': the singing partners were same-sex. Finn drew Puck's name. The only problem? Puck wasn't in school that day.

Tuesday. Rachel and Mercedes sang their duet, setting the bar high for the rest of the duets. Finn frantically flipped through music books in the library and found nothing. No guy duets that could salvage their masculinity. Great. What's worse? Puck still wasn't in school.

Wednesday. Kurt and Sam _finally _got to sing a duet. They obviously did well, given Kurt's range. Tina and Brittany sang next; the group was still surprised at how strong of a singer Brittany really was. After Glee club, Mr. Schuester asked Finn how the music search was going. Finn lied and said they had found the perfect song. He spent the next three hours in the library browsing the internet for a song he and Puck could sing. Puck still wasn't there to help out.

Thursday. One day until Puck and Finn had to perform. They still didn't have a song, they were far behind the rest of the Glee club, which had been blown out of the water by the other members. Quinn and Santana sang that day, followed by Mike and Artie, who were surprisingly entertaining. After rehearsal, Finn detoured on his way home. Puck was still missing in action.

Finn's car pulled up outside Puck's house. His truck was in the driveway, so Finn knew he was home. He let himself into the Puckerman home like he always did. It was empty; Puck's sister was still at school and his mom was at work. Finn stepped out of his shoes and hung his jacket up before walking the familiar route upstairs to Puck's room. It was quiet, and for a moment Finn thought Puck had left his house on foot.

He knocked on the door and heard a grunt from inside the room. Pushing the door open, Finn found Puck curled up in bed looking worse than he'd ever seen him. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked.

"'m fine," Puck mumbled. "Why're you here?"

Forgetting their duet entirely, Finn entered the room and looked down at his friend critically. "How long have you been sick?" he asked.

"Sunday," Puck muttered, avoiding Finn's eyes. "Go 'way."

Finn could see the evidence that Puck hadn't moved much in the five days he had been sick: he had a ridiculous amount of facial hair, his mohawk was a mess, and he smelled rank. "Let's get you cleaned up a little," Finn suggested.

"No," the sick boy protested.

"Lying here in old, dirty clothes isn't helping you get better," Finn pointed out. "Come on. I'll help you."

Puck sat up in bed, wincing. "What are you sick with?" the tall boy asked, digging around in Puck's dresser.

"Dunno," Puck swung his legs out of his bed. "Mom thinks it's mono."

"That sucks, dude," Finn shook his head, thankful he wasn't sick with that as well.

He pulled clean pajamas out of one of the drawers of Puck's dresser and approached the sick boy. "Come on," he offered his hand out to Puck.

It was swatted away, but when he stood and dizziness overtook him, it was gratefully accepted. Finn led his friend down the hall slowly. They reached the bathroom and instantly Finn's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You okay now?" he asked.

Puck nodded and turned on the water in the bathtub. He turned it to spray for a shower, but swayed on the spot as he stood up straight. "You sure, dude?" Finn asked. "You have like, no balance."

Puck looked at Finn, confused. "Come on, I'll help you take a bath," Finn avoided his eyes. "They always help me when I'm sick."

"Why're you helping me?" Puck mumbled.

"That's what bros do," Finn shrugged.

With a grumble, Puck pulled off his shirt. He grasped at the wall for support, unable to keep his balance. "Yeah, dude, you're taking a bath," Finn decided, turning the spray off and pulling the curtain out of the way.

Digging around in the cupboard, Finn finally found what he was looking for: bubble bath. He plugged the drain and poured a little of the bath soap in as the bathtub began to fill. The tub erupted in bubbles as Finn pulled Puck to his feet. He kept being swatted away, but it wasn't worth Puck's energy; Finn ended up tugging at Puck's sweatpants and boxers to prompt him to remove them.

There was nothing gay about what he was doing, Finn rationalized. They saw each other naked in the locker room all the time. He held Puck's hand firmly as the sick boy climbed into the bathtub and sat down. "There, see?" Finn said. "Feels good, right?"

Puck didn't say anything; he rested his head against the back of the bathtub and marveled in the sensations of warm water soothing aching muscles. Finn sat next to the tub awkwardly for a moment before deciding that Puck needed to get clean; it was the only way he'd feel better. He dug in the cupboards, trying to forget the fact that his friend was in the bathtub, naked, less than ten feet away. Finn found a sponge in the same cupboard that he found the bubble bath. "Let's get you cleaned up, dude," Finn said, rolling up his sleeves.

Puck was so relaxed he didn't even argue. Finn ran the sponge gently up and down Puck's arms, taking special care not to touch him too much. They were bros, after all, not boyfriends. He ran the sponge across Puck's muscular chest and across his toned shoulders. Finn continued washing Puck, trying to ignore how close he was getting to his best friends junk.

He rubbed the sponge down Puck's thighs and across his calves. Finn gasped when his hand made accidental contact with the tip of Puck's dick. He looked up, but his friend didn't react to the touch. With shifty eyes, Finn made the contact again. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his hand slowly around Puck's member. If he was going to get the shit kicked out of him, he would rather the beating came from a sick, weak Puck than a healthy, strong one. But the beating never came.

Finn wondered if Puck had fallen asleep, but as soon as his hand rubbed down a little, the corners of Puck's mouth turned up, almost as if he were smiling. Finn froze. What was he doing? His friend was sick and he was playing some sort of sick game with him. He couldn't help but feel a little proud though. Now he knew for a fact that he was bigger than Puck, something Puck always insisted wasn't true.

It was strange for Finn to have his hand on someone else's dick instead of his own. The sensations were different; the skin felt different and warm under his touch. He stroked nervously, still waiting for a punch to the jaw. All he was met with was a firmer hardness under his grip. With the next stroke, Puck groaned. It was a different groan, though; it didn't mean his friend was in pain, it meant he felt _pleasure_.

Finn gulped as he began to move his hand at a steady rhythm. Puck was breathing heavily, but he still hadn't opened his eyes. It was almost disconcerting that Finn could have this sort of effect on his friend. His best friend. His best _male_ friend. His best male friend and resident McKinley High Sex Shark was getting off to a hand job from him, Finn Hudson, _another guy_.

Puck was sick, though, Finn thought, so it wasn't gay. He was just helping out his bro who was sick and needed comfort. Comfort in the form he knew best: sex. Finn started moving his hand a little faster, noticing the gasps and shallow breathing he was hearing coming from Puck's mouth. The water and bubbles washed up on Puck's chest with every stroke, and Finn couldn't help but think that this was the strangest thing he'd experienced in a long time.

Puck came sooner than Finn expected. Being the big stud he was, Finn expected Puck to last much longer. Now he had material to use on Puck; Finn would never get made fun of for his "early arrival" problem again. The water washed the sticky substance off of Finn's hand, and he avoided Puck's eyes desperately. "Thanks, dude," Puck muttered.

He sighed and hid his body even further under the bubbles. Finn just nodded awkwardly. "Why are you really here?" Puck asked after a few minutes of quiet relaxation.

"We have to sing a duet for Glee club…tomorrow…" Finn explained nervously.

Puck groaned in frustration. "No, we don't," he shook his head. "You're going to be sick tomorrow, too."

"I feel fine, though," Finn said stupidly. "My mom won't let me skip and Kurt will tell on me if I do anyway."

Puck looked up at Finn mischievously. "I bet you'll be sick by tomorrow," he smirked, his eyes still half lidded with exhaustion.

Finn looked uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go get you a towel," he said, standing and going into the hallway.

He found a towel in the linen closet and brought it into the bathroom where Puck was ready to get out of the bath. Most of the bubbles were gone and the water had lost its warmth, so it was time to retire back to his bed. Finn helped Puck out of the bathtub; Puck had almost fallen and hit his head because he stood up too quickly and got dizzy. He slipped a little on the wet tiles outside of the bathtub, but strong arms caught him. "Thanks dude," Puck muttered, eyes closing from the overwhelming dizziness in his head.

He felt Finn nod and begin wiping him off with a towel. Puck's eyes met Finn's and that mischievous, sickly smirk was back. He connected their lips before Finn even had time to process what was going on. Puck's tongue forced its way inside his mouth, and for a moment he didn't fight the kiss. Alarms were going off in Finn's brain, telling him this was a bad idea. Right, Puck was sick. Sick with mono. Mononucleosis. What had his mom called it the other day? _The kissing disease!_

Dread filled Finn as he pulled out of the kiss roughly. "Dude, if I get sick people will know I got it from you!" Finn argued.

"We won't have to sing that damn duet," Puck pointed out. "Besides, friends get each other sick all the time."

"Mom called it the kissing disease," Finn explained. "If you say you had mono and that I got it from you, people will know what just happened."

"We tell them we shared a beer," Puck muttered, wrapping himself in the towel.

Finn wanted to argue, but he saw Puck began to shiver and getting Puck dressed seemed like the most important task. He handed Puck the sweatshirt and flannel pants he'd pulled from the dresser in his room. Puck took the clothes gratefully and got dressed.

Finn helped Puck back into bed. Puck fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow. Finn left the Puckerman house as quietly as he'd entered. He made it home before his mom got home.

By dinnertime Finn was shivering and sniffling. He tried to get up to eat dinner, but the dizziness was too much.

The next day, neither member of the final duet was at Glee club. Kurt smirked from the back of the room as he explained that Finn got mono from Puck. Rachel looked scandalized, but the rest of the club wasn't surprised. Finn and Puck were best friends, after all.

Puck smirked when he got the "fuck you" text from Finn. He was doing him a favor, and Finn would realize it eventually. Puck sure as hell wasn't going to be in school on Friday, and he knew Mr. Schue would make Finn sing impromptu with someone else just so he could finish the assignment. Puck had to keep Finn from embarrassing himself and jeopardizing his sexuality. That's why he kissed him. No other reason. Puck just did Finn a favor, because that's what bros do.


End file.
